mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 258: OOH, MOMMY!
"OOH, MOMMY!" was originally released on June 29, 2015. Description We started recording this episode moments after the Supreme Court's ruling on gay marriage, which made for some strangely earnest introductory banter. But don't worry: Eventually we get to talking about Pizza Hut wizards. Suggested Talking Points Travis McElroy News Minute, Domino's Collapse, Daniel Taste, 16 Stone, 'mojis, Where is Wizard Hut? Outline 05:16 - The other night I got quite intoxicated. During my ride home in an Uber (no drinking and driving for me) I ordered pizza from a prominent chain (the only one open at 3 a.m.). Now, I passed out when I got home in my drunken stupor. The driver tried to call me, but I was not waking up. Now here the problem: I elected to pay cash online when I ordered, so they couldn't charge me for either the pizza or for being an asshole fee. What's my next move, and how long do I have to wait before drunkenly ordering from Dominoes again? -- Pizza Perpetrator In Pittsburg 11:50 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Marlene, who asks: Why do big beautiful men LOVE putting so much seasonings on their food? Big beautiful men LOVE putting seasonings on their food, which taste so good. Why is this so? 18:07 - What do you do about a friend who wont stop recommendeding TV shows to you. It's not a situation where she suggests things she thinks are good and leaves it up to me; she's constantly checking in to make sure I've watched a particular show she thinks I'd like because it has a character of my race or sexuality. Her current favorite is "My Mad Fat Diary", which "reminds her of me." How do I tell her that I'm just not interested, and her pestering is just getting annoying? -- Your Mad Fat Friend 23:56 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Drew, who asks: Is it bad to eat only FIVE Cheetos a day? Ive been eating extremely healthy for a while and My body is starting to look pretty damn good.. So would eating only Five hot Cheetos a day effect anything that much? Or is the quantity so low it would barely do anything at all? 31:35 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from Bess. Personal message from AJ Johnson. 37:48 - I recently dodged some layoffs at the small town local newspaper. Now I write and edit articles for a company that organizes conferences for video games. When should I use emojis in a professional email? 43:14 - Y - Sent in by Evan Jones Thorn, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Where is wizard hut ? i cant find it and im try to find it on fantage i need to find it Update: please where is i cant find it Update 2: i cant find it and im trying to find it help me plz!!!!!!!!!!!!! 51:39 - Housekeeping 56:50 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Butthead, who asks: Would you buy a marble sculpture of Bart Simpson if money wasn't an issue? Quotes On Voice Recognition Priorities Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Drew Davenport